<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De torneos, ojos azules y encanto femenino by LyraDarcyFoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635180">De torneos, ojos azules y encanto femenino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraDarcyFoy/pseuds/LyraDarcyFoy'>LyraDarcyFoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne es médico, Brienne of Tarth is the Best, F/M, Jaime y los demás son abogados, songfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraDarcyFoy/pseuds/LyraDarcyFoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Brienne descubre que en su interior esconde un ser hermoso que pide a gritos salir y mostrar que su exterior también puede ser atractivo si ella lo desea. Si lo siente así. </p><p>(Serie de historias de diferentes tropos en los que Brienne se empodera y obtiene algo de la atención que merece del género masculino (y del femenino también).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De torneos, ojos azules y encanto femenino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Menendez/gifts">Sophie_Menendez</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―¿Y bien? ―Preguntó Brienne, mirando a Sansa ya Margaery a través del espejo.</p><p>Había contemplado su reflejo desde todos los ángulos posibles, convenciéndose a sí misma de que el azul del vestido era favorecedor para su piel blanca y pecosa (sin mencionar su silueta de pocas curvas que, de alguna milagrosa manera, se veían acentuadas), y aún más, para sus ojos de un tono más claro que la suave tela satinada. Sin embargo, todavía quería escuchar la opinión que tenían sus amigas sobre su aspecto. Después de todo, había sido su idea que utilizara la reveladora prenda y los tacones que la hacían lucir más alta de lo que ya era (como si eso fuera posible).</p><p>Sansa sonrió entusiasmada. ―¡Wow, Bri! Si esta noche no encuentras al amor de tu vida es porque definitivamente no sé nada sobre hombres ―dijo, contemplando a su amiga con aprobación―. Te ves realmente increíble.</p><p>―Sansa tiene razón, Brienne, luces espectacular ―apuntó Margaery antes de acercarse a Brienne y hablarle por lo bajo―. Ya sabes que siempre puedes cambiar de opinión sobre tus preferencias, cariño. Yo estaría encantada de mostrar todas tus opciones. ―Le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse de ella.</p><p>Un sonrojo violento se apoderó de las mejillas de Brienne, esparciéndose de manera uniforme por su cuello y parte de su escote (más visible con su actual outfit). Margaery era su amiga, pero en ocasiones era capaz de descolocarla con los comentarios subidos de tono que le había hecho casi al instante de conocerla. No se había esforzado en lo más mínimo por esconder su evidente gusto por la rubia gigante, a pesar de respetar su muy marcada heterosexualidad.</p><p>―Supongo que eso significa que me veo bien ―respondió Brienne volviendo a mirarse en el espejo y mostrándose satisfecha con su reflejo, el cual le llegan despojarse un poco de sus inseguridades―. Aunque no sé si debí hacerles caso con lo de los tacones. Mis piernas lucen demasiado desnudas y me veo enorme, bueno, más que de costumbre.</p><p>―¿Bromeas? Luces sexy y hermosa ―agregó Sansa, acercándose a Brienne y abrazándola por detrás para contemplar su reflejo con ella y sonreír con complicidad―. Ya es hora de que el mundo te vea de verdad, Brienne.</p><p>Margaery se acercó a compartir el abrazo grupal. ―Esta es tu noche. Suéltate y disfruta de las atenciones que, de seguro, recibirás. ―Deshizo el abrazo, acercándose a la cama para tomar su bolsa y sacar su teléfono celular notando al instante un mensaje de Daenerys Targaryen―. Dany, Asha y Missandei ya van de camino al pub y Sansa ya se deshizo de Clegane. Es hora de irnos.</p><p>―Sandor salió con sus compañeros de trabajo, así que no me deshice de él ―refutó Sansa, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Aunque lo dudes, respetamos y mantenemos nuestros espacios.</p><p>―Lo que sea ―contestó Margaery recogiendo sus cosas―. ¿Qué esperamos? Esta noche de chicas recién empieza.</p><p>Y Brienne salió de aquella habitación con más confianza de la que jamás había tenido en su vida.</p><hr/><p>Jaime daba vueltas al hielo en su vaso de whiskey, mientras el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo ―a excepción de Sandor Clegane―, reía a carcajadas de la tontería que acababa de decir Tormund Giansbane. Todavía no entendía cómo era que aquel hombre pelirrojo, un tanto idiota y fanfarrón, había empezado a salir con su círculo más cercano de amigos, cuando él realmente no toleraba sus tonterías. Sin embargo, era evidente que aquello era obra de Tyrion y de Bronn que disfrutaban de las ridículas historias que siempre contaba como si fueran grandes hazañas, aunque Clegane también lucía fastidiado.</p><p>―No les estoy mintiendo, la búfala me amantó como si fuera uno de sus bebés. Es por eso que tengo esta complexión de gigante ―dijo enseñando los músculos de su enorme brazo tatuado―. La leche de búfala es lo mejor que un niño puede beber para crecer fuerte.</p><p>―No sé si hablas más mierda de la que puedes cagar ―agregó Sandor, dándole un gran trago a su cerveza.</p><p>―Pero hay que concederle al bastardo que sí parece un gigante ―dijo Bronn.</p><p>―Un gigante con tatuajes muy raros ―completó Oberyn Martell que coqueteaba con la chica que acababa de dejar nuevas bebidas en la mesa―. ¿Qué demonios significa eso en tu cuello? ¿Es un collar?</p><p>―Esto ―señaló Tormund con orgullo―, es la señal de que soy un alfa, y esto ―exhibió las bandas doradas en sus brazos―, es la prueba de que también soy un matagigantes.</p><p>―¿Matagigantes? ¿En serio? ―preguntó Jaime, participando de la conversación por primera vez.</p><p>―¿Quieres saber por qué me llaman «matagigantes», Lannister? ―respondió con aire orgulloso y sin ningún interés de esperar respuesta de parte de Jaime―. Cuando participaba en las peleas que organizaba Vargo Hoat para Roose Bolton, derribé a uno de los gigantes de la liga y solo tenía quince años.</p><p>―Gran hazaña ―respondió Jaime con sarcasmo.</p><p>―¿Todavía hay tribus salvajes más allá del muro? ―agregó Tyrion, bebiendo un sorbo de su whiskey y cambiando de tema al notar que su hermano mayor trataba de molestar al pelirrojo.</p><p>―Nativos, enano ―respondió Tormund―, preferimos que se nos llame así.</p><p>Y justo en el momento en que se calentaba la conversación sin sentido que sostenían, varias chicas entraron en el lugar, haciendo que todos, incluido el gigante, guardaran silencio y se dedicaran a observarlas. El grupo de seis mujeres llamó la atención de la mayoría de personas en el pub, hombres y mujeres por igual, en razón a que, aunque eran muy diferentes una de la otra, no hubo una que no acaparara miradas.</p><p>―¿Qué no es esa tu novia, Clegane? ―preguntó Tyrion a Sandor, quien se fijó en la pelirroja que efectivamente era la chica con quien había estado saliendo durante un año―. No me dijiste que tenía amigas tan atractivas ―agregó el hombrecillo fijando sus ojos en la rubia de ojos color violeta que lucía un sensual vestido blanco.</p><p>―¿Y qué me dices de aquella morena? Estaría gustoso de meterme en sus pantalones ―dijo Bronn, contemplando a la mujer de cabello castaño que bromeaba abiertamente con sus acompañantes y que vestía pantalones de cuero negro.</p><p>Pero en definitiva quien se convirtió en el centro de atención fue la más alta de ellas, una mujer con rasgos fuertes ―y un poco masculinos para el gusto de varios de los presentes―, que, de alguna manera, consiguió dejar con la boca abierta a Jaime, a Tormund y a Oberyn.</p><p>Era una rubia de piernas maravillosamente largas, complexión atlética y ancha (los músculos de su espalda y pantorrillas daban fe de que, de seguro, hacía bastante ejercicio pesado), piel cremosamente blanca surcada por un universo de pecas y cabello de un tono rubio pajizo que caía en rizos cortos sobre sus amplios hombros descubiertos. Por lo que pudieron ver, tenía un rostro más bien asimétrico dado que su nariz lucía un poco desviada, posiblemente por haberse roto en más de una ocasión, y sus labios eran un tanto regordetes, a pesar de verse bastante provocativos gracias al rojo intenso del labial que llevaba puesto y que distraía la atención de las pecas que también llenaban su rostro. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención de tres de los hombres (además de sus piernas), fueron sus ojos profundamente azules y el halo de sexy inocencia que despedía casi sin querer.</p><p>A pesar de la seguridad que la mayoría de sus amigas reflejaba tan solo al caminar, ella lucía inexperta, torpe y un poco fuera de lugar entre el montón de mujeres posiblemente experimentadas en el arte de la seducción del sexo opuesto, algo que resultó increíblemente atractivo a los ojos de tres de los hombres en la mesa para quienes tampoco pasó desapercibido el aroma suave de su perfume cuando se deslizó por su lado.</p><p>―¡Qué mujer tan grande y exquisita! ―exclamó Tormund, observando descaradamente los kilómetros de piernas espléndidas que poseía la rubia―. Apuesto a que podría derribarme de un solo golpe si lo deseara y yo, gustosamente, me revolcaría en fango por ella.</p><p>―Qué puto caballero ―observó Sandor, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Estoy seguro de que le encantará saber lo que pasa por la mente de un loco de mierda como tú.</p><p>―Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el <em>gigante matagigantes</em> ―dijo Oberyn, mirando de manera lasciva hacia la mesa donde las seis tomaron asiento―. Yo también dejaría que esa rubia enorme me tacleara con todo lo que tiene y luego la llevaría al extremo con mi boca sobre todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Sandor gruñó, pero no observó nada más.</p><p>―¿Imaginan lo que sería tener sus piernas enredadas en la cintura? ―sugirió Bronn, pensativamente―. No es una mujer bonita, pero esas piernas y su tonificado trasero son suficientes para entretenerme.</p><p>―¿Cómo demonios le viste el trasero? ―preguntó Tormund―. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que prefería a las morenas?</p><p>―No soy quisquilloso, Giansbane. Quien come de todo, no morirá de hambre.</p><p>―¿Y tú no vas a decir nada, hermano? ―preguntó Tyrion, fijando su atención en su hermano mayor―. No has dejado de verla desde que entró en este lugar.</p><p>Jaime bebió, de un solo sorbo, el último trago en su vaso.</p><p>―No hay mucho que decir, pero te concederé que la mujer luce bastante interesante ―respondió, estrellando su mirada con la de la rubia que en ese mismo instante levantó sus ojos de su teléfono celular para pescar a los seis hombres de la mesa mirándola descaradamente y hablando de ella sin disimulo. Jaime estaba seguro de que, de haber estado más cerca, habría podido contemplar un sonrojo masivo en su rostro.</p><p>―Alguno debería arriesgarse a hablarle ―propuso Bronn, burlón―. Es posible que le agrade saber que tiene la atención de tan distinguidos caballeros.</p><p>Tyrion sonrió mientras bebió un trago de su whiskey.</p><p>―Es una lástima que ninguno de ustedes sea su tipo ―mencionó tranquilamente, haciendo que Jaime, Tormund, Bronn y Oberyn lo miraran incrédulos.</p><p>―¿A qué te refieres, enano? ―preguntó Tormund, bebiendo de la petaca en la que, según él, tenía un licor más fuerte que la porquería que ofrecían en el pub.</p><p>―Bueno, todos se la están comiendo con los ojos, pero ella no ha mostrado ninguna reacción al encanto particular de ninguno de ustedes.</p><p>―Lannister tiene un punto ―agregó Bronn―. No estoy interesado en llamar su atención ahora mismo, pero apuesto a que esa mujer prefiere a los niños bonitos como Renly Baratheon.</p><p>―Eso es porque no me he acercado aún ―respondió Oberyn con seguridad, empezando a levantarse de su lugar.</p><p>―Estoy convencido de que será una pérdida de tiempo, Martell ―repitió Tyrion―. Ella no va a ceder ante ninguno de ustedes, incluso ante ti, hermano, que eres, sin duda, más atractivo que estos dos bastardos.</p><p>―Ella no quiere un niño bonito que no sea capaz de sostenerla en sus brazos. Ella quiere y necesita un hombre de verdad que le sacuda el mundo y todo lo demás ―declaró Tormund―. Y por eso te aseguro que será mía al final de la noche.</p><p>Oberyn soltó una carcajada. ―En tus sueños, Giansbane. La muñeca rubia será seducida por mi encanto dorniense, ponle la firma.</p><p>Tyrion volvió sus ojos a Jaime. ―¿Y tú, hermano mayor, vas a entrar al torneo por la atención de la rubia?</p><p>―Suena interesante. Creo que esta vez estoy dentro ―pronunció tomando un sorbo de su nuevo whiskey mientras contemplaba a la rubia que ahora reía con el resto de sus acompañantes―. Podría valer la pena el esfuerzo.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Uno de nosotros es de barrio fino</em> <em><br/>Un tipo muy real<br/>Nos jugó una apuesta, que ni te miremos<br/>Que te va a robar</em> </strong>
</p><p>―¿Y si le dices a tu novia que unamos los dos grupos, Clegane? ―sugirió Bronn―. No me importaría hablarle al oído a la morena y estoy seguro de que Lannister tiene algo importante que contarle a la mujer de ojos violeta.</p><p>Sandor gruñó. ―Vete a la mierda, Blackwater.</p><p>Pero en ese instante, la pelirroja que ya se había percatado de la presencia su novio en el lugar, le sonrió, haciéndole una señal para que ambos se levantaran a hablar en mitad de ambas mesas, lo que hizo que Bronn sonriera con anticipación, mientras Sandor volvía a gruñir por lo bajo antes de acudir al llamado de la chica.</p><p>Ninguno pudo saber lo que hablaron durante algunos segundos, aunque fue evidente que el giro de acontecimientos era una ventaja para muchos por la sonrisa triunfal que se dibujó en sus rostros cuando Clegane, de mala gana, les indicó que las chicas querían unirse a ellos también. Jaime personalmente dudaba que la rubia deseara estar en una mesa con más de tres hombres mirándola como si fuera algo comestible, pero accedió a levantarse ocultando su creciente entusiasmo. El mismo que tenían sus dos contendientes.</p><p>Al juntarse y realizar las respectivas presentaciones empezó la disputa. Entre los tres decidieron que Oberyn sería el primero en intentarlo con la rubia. El dorniense estaba bastante seguro de sus atributos y tenía la confianza suficiente para tomar la delantera con Brienne (ahora sabían que ese era su nombre, aunque por la mente de cada uno había pasado un sobrenombre en particular para ella). Fue evidente que «la belleza rubia», al principio se mostró incómoda por la atención que empezó a percibir de pronto y, aunque Oberyn lo notó, no tuvo ningún reparo en ir directo a sentarse en la silla a su lado, logrando que se mostrara un poco cohibida.</p><p>Pero así era él, directo al grano, tomando al toro por sus cuernos.</p><p>―Es vestido te queda espléndido ―saludó, tomando un trozo de naranja del pequeño tazón en la mesa y saboreándolo de una manera seductora que hizo que ella lo mirara de reojo, sin contestarle (él hubiera querido hacerle un cumplido a sus piernas, pero, quizás, de entrada, no se lo hubiera tomado muy bien)―. Espero no estar interrumpiéndote.</p><p>Brienne volvió sus ojos a él esta vez sin mostrar mayor emoción. ―No.</p><p>―Eres una mujer de pocas palabras.</p><p>―No, pero mi vestido no suele ser un tema de conversación que me inspire y menos en un lugar como este.</p><p>―¿Y qué te cosa se inspira entonces? ―insistió Oberyn, acercándose un poco más a ella e invadiendo su espacio personal.</p><p>―Nada de lo que se pudiera hablar con este ruido y con un extraño ―respondió ella, tomando un sorbo de su colorido coctel.</p><p>―Tienes razón, qué grosería la mía. Soy Oberyn Martell ―dijo el hombre, tomando su mano para besarle lenta y obscenamente el dorso.</p><p>―Brienne Tarth.</p><p>―Es un placer conocerte, Brienne ―agregó él, acariciando cada palabra al pronunciarla―. Y ahora que no somos unos extraños, dime ¿de qué te gustaría que habláramos?</p><p>―No creo que tengamos mucho en común para una charla.</p><p>―Pruébame. ―Oberyn sonrió―. Te sorprenderías de los temas de los que me gustaría hablar contigo ahora mismo y de los que te diría al oído si me dieras tu número de teléfono.</p><p>Era evidente que Brienne no estaba acostumbrada a la atención excesiva, o si lo estaba, parecía esperar lo peor de los demás dado que se mostraba prevenida ante el intento de Oberyn por avanzar y acercarse más a ella, pero eso, en vez de desanimarlo, hizo que estuviera mucho más interesado en desenmarañar el misterio que estaba seguro que ella encerraba y quizás, con suerte, poder meterse dentro de su falda, dejando, de paso, con los crespos hechos a los otros dos bastardos que esperaban su turno para conquistarla.</p><hr/><p>Luego de un rato de charla trivial, algunas sonrisas deslumbrantes (que revelaron una dentadura perfecta en su rostro imperfecto) y varios tragos de licor, ambos habían empezado a sentirse cómodos en la compañía del otro, a pesar de que Brienne era consciente de que las miradas de todos en la mesa estaban sobre ambos, y aún más la de dos de los hombres recién llegados que, disimuladamente, estaban al pendiente de cada palabra que decían, igual que Sansa que, de tanto en tanto, le sonreía, a pesar de charlar animadamente con su novio, con Margaery y Missandei.</p><p>―Me encantan tus piernas ―dijo Oberyn, casualmente, después de notar que ella estaba más relajada en su presencia.</p><p>―Gracias, ¿supongo? ―respondió ella, sintiéndose rara de repente. No estaba acostumbrada a ser objeto de tantas miradas y menos a despertar el deseo de alguien. Sin embargo, no podía negar que aquello se sentía bien, mucho más porque el hombre frente a ella le estaba dedicando atenciones que le gustaron bastante.</p><p>―No miento. Eres una mujer atractiva ―le dijo, tocándole el mentón durante unos instantes y haciendo que la piel de sus brazos se erizara―. Si no me crees, inspecciona tu alrededor y observa las miradas que has conseguido esta noche.</p><p>Brienne le hizo caso y se topó con dos pares de ojos vigilantes. Unos azules como los suyos y otros verdes como las esmeraldas que no la abandonaron a pesar de verse bastante inoportunos.</p><p>―¿Lo ves? ―Oberyn bebió de su vaso mientras le dio una mirada profunda y coqueta que hizo que ella se sonrojara y le sonriera de nuevo―. Aunque, la verdad, preferiría que tu atención se quedara conmigo.</p><p>Brienne recordó de pronto las palabras de Margaery y decidió que, por una vez en su vida, se lanzaría al ruedo. No había tenido las mejores experiencias con los hombres atractivos, pero luego de tantos tropiezos ahora tenía un instinto más agudo y este le decía que los halagos y el coqueteo de Oberyn Martell, el apuesto hombre de rostro afilado, cejas finas, ojos negros de víbora y nariz aguileña, eran genuinos.</p><p>―¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó, extrañamente empoderada. El alcohol en su sistema apenas era perceptible (su coctel tenía poco contenido embriagante), así que el arranque de repentina seguridad le pertenecía totalmente a ella.</p><p>―Dime, ¿cómo hago para mantenerte interesada en mí? ―preguntó él, rozando levemente su mano.</p><p>―Dijiste que me sorprenderías.</p><p>Oberyn sonrió, tomando un trago de su bebida.</p><p>―Reto aceptado ―respondió y Brienne pensó que lucía como un tiburón listo para atacar a su presa, pero, extrañamente, aquello en vez de asustarla, la emocionó un poco.</p><p>―Sin embargo, ahora mismo creo que necesito ir al baño.</p><p>―Por supuesto ―contestó él, observándola levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al lugar, dándoles una vista completa y en primera fija de su trasero a los tres hombres que permanecían atentos a las tácticas del otro.</p><p>―Les dije que tenía un excelente trasero ―murmuró Bronn para que las amigas de la rubia, ocupadas en sus propias pláticas, no consiguieran oírlo.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>El otro es medio loco, con veinte tatuajes</em> <em><br/>Y ese swing de calle<br/>Y en su Lamborghini con labia salvaje<br/>Quiere impresionarte</em> </strong>
</p><p>Cuando Brienne regresó de su incursión al baño del pub, al que increíblemente fue sola a pesar de la insistencia de Sansa por acompañarla, se encontró con que Oberyn le había cedido el lugar a su lado a un hombre corpulento, de tez clara, barba espesa y cabello rojo que la miraba con encanto indisimulado en sus ojos profundamente azules, aunque el anterior ocupante de la mesa todavía le sonreía descaradamente como diciéndole: «no he acabado contigo, cariño».</p><p>―Hola ―saludó el pelirrojo, levantándose para que ella tomara asiento antes de volver a acomodarse a su lado―. Soy Tormund.</p><p>―Brienne ―respondió ella, visiblemente extrañada por el nuevo giro de acontecimientos, aunque recordando nuevamente lo dicho por Margaery sobre disfrutar el momento. Era increíble recibir atenciones de otro hombre, pero las de este, aunque un poco torpes, también lucían reales.</p><p>―Es un verdadero placer conocerte al fin, Brienne. Llevo bastante rato queriendo hablar contigo, aunque Martell me ganó la partida en ser el primero en acercarse a ti.</p><p>Brienne bebió un trago lento de su coctel y decidió dejarse llevar nuevamente. No estaba mal desinhibirse por una vez. Mañana podría volver a ser la ordinaria doctora Brienne Tarth en su impoluto consultorio de paredes blancas―. Entonces, ¿querías hablar conmigo?</p><p>―Desde hace mucho y me temo que no soy el único ―dijo mirando de reojo al hombre de rizos dorados y ojos verdes que disimuladamente bebía de su vaso.</p><p>―¿Y de qué querías hablarme? ―dijo, sintiéndose increíblemente valiente para ese entonces, siendo consciente de que sus amigas habían empezado a meterse en sus propios asuntos al ver que estaba segura desenvolviéndose sola.</p><p>―Bueno, pues quería empezar por decirte que ese vestido te queda genial, pero...</p><p>Brienne frunció el ceño. ―Pero se vería mejor sobre el piso de tu habitación, supongo ―completó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente el tipo era más torpe que ella.</p><p>Tormund sonrió y a ella le sorprendió lo agradable que lucía el gesto en su rostro. ―Iba a decir que lucirías aún más sexy vestida como un caballero.</p><p>―¿Cómo? ―preguntó ella, luciendo interesada de pronto.</p><p>―Tienes la altura y la complexión perfecta para ser una maravillosa mujer caballero.</p><p>―Las mujeres no pueden ser caballeros.</p><p>―¿Quién lo dice? Si yo fuera rey, te nombraría caballero diez veces.</p><p>Brienne volvió a sonreír mientras el enorme pelirrojo lleno de extraños tatuajes dorados, le contaba cosas aún más extrañas sobre hazañas que le parecieron increíblemente irreales, pero que, contra todo pronóstico, lograron entretenerla más de lo que esperaba, haciendo que volviera a relajarse en la nueva compañía. Era raro para ella haber podido llamar la atención de dos hombres en una sola noche, haciendo que la reciente pérdida de Oberyn Martell y aún más, de la cercanía de sus amigas que siempre estaban ahí para acompañarla, empezara a sentirse natural como si igual que ellas hubiera empezado a adiestrarse en el arte de las relaciones con el sexo opuesto.</p><p>La charla con Tormund se prolongó durante al menos veinte minutos en los que los coqueteos del hombre empezaron a hacerse más evidentes para ella. Lo increíble del asunto fue que, aunque un poco hoscas, sus palabras resultaron tentadoras y Brienne estuvo convencida que, de pedirle su número telefónico, posiblemente se lo habría dado sin problema. ¿Y si mejor se lo daba a Oberyn Martell? No podía negar que era encantador y que las miradas furtivas que le enviaba la estaban haciendo considerarlo seriamente. ¡Mierda! No se había sentido así en años, no desde que saliera con Hyle Hunt y el bastardo terminara arruinándolo por completo.</p><p>―Oye, Giansbane, no habrás empezado a aburrir a la señorita con tus tontas historias de fantasía.</p><p>―¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, Blackwater!</p><p>Brienne contempló la enorme copa de su coctel vacía y la necesidad creciente de tener algo dulce en su boca aumentó. ―Creo que iré a la barra por una nueva bebida.</p><p>―No tienes que hacerlo, mujer. Yo la traeré por ti ―ofreció Tormund, levantándose de su asiento para ser detenido por los dedos largos de ella sobre su muñeca. El toque envió todo tipo de sensaciones a través de la piel del pelirrojo, que miró embelesado los ojos azules de ella.</p><p>―No hay necesidad de que lo hagas, Tormund ―respondió ella sonriendo―. Soy una mujer caballero, ¿lo olvidaste?</p><p>Tormund bebió de su petaca y sonrió también. ―Tienes razón ―respondió verla levantarse.</p><p>Al menos ya había tenido la oportunidad de tantear el terreno con la rubia y ver la disposición en ella para dejarlo entrar en su espacio. Esperar valdría la pena si conseguía ganarse a la «mujer grande» e imponerse para tenerla cerca, pero, sobre todo, para ver la cara del arrogante Jaime Lannister cuando triunfara por encima de sus estúpidos rizos rubios.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>El tercero es un poeta, trae serenatas</em> <em><br/>Brilla como el sol<br/>El chico de las poesías, atentamente, tu servidor</em> </strong>
</p><p>Unos segundos después de tomar asiento en la barra y luego de tranquilizar a Sansa, Brienne sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, justo en el momento en que una deliciosa colonia masculina impregnó sus fosas nasales y una voz profunda cerca de su oído hizo que se le erizara la piel por segunda vez en la noche.</p><p>―¿Acaso aquel idiota te estaba molestando? ―El dueño de la voz tomó asiento a su lado en la barra, revelando al hombre rubio de ojos verdes con quien también compartía mesa―. No te culpo, sus fanfarronerías han aburrido a todos esta noche.</p><p>―No estaba aburriéndome ―contestó ella, volviendo sus ojos a él y sonrojándose inevitablemente.</p><p>Era, con seguridad, el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida y, aunque los dos anteriores no eran para nada desagradables (teniendo en cuenta que ella no era una belleza), su actual compañía los superaba con creces. Era alto, quizás tan alto como ella, tenía una mandíbula cincelada, una sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos, rizos rubios estratégicamente revueltos que le daban un look casual y ojos verdes tan profundamente hipnóticos que la hicieron sentir desnuda ante su mirada.</p><p>Al notar que se había quedado sin habla momentáneamente, Brienne abrió la boca para dejar de ponerse en evidencia. ―Necesitaba una nueva bebida y quise venir por ella yo misma.</p><p>―Es bueno que seas una mujer independiente, moza ―dijo él, sonriéndole atrevidamente―. Soy Jaime Lannister por cierto.</p><p>―Mi nombre es Brienne, no moza ―contestó ella, ligeramente irritada de pronto. Sus emociones eran toda una montaña rusa, pero eso no había cambiado el hecho de que odiaba los motes casuales.</p><p>―Brienne es un lindo nombre ―reconoció―, pero sostengo que «moza» te va mejor.</p><p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no respondió, dándole un trago a su nuevo coctel mientras trataba de ignorar (sin éxito), la repentina emoción que empezó a experimentar en su estómago. Había sentido algo similar siendo el centro de atención de Oberyn y Tormund hacía solo unos minutos, pero con Jaime, la sensación fue ligeramente diferente, posiblemente por el hecho de que, de entrada, no intentó hacerle cumplidos a su apariencia y especialmente a su vestido como los otros dos.</p><p>―¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?</p><p>Brienne, que había estado distraída con sus pensamientos, no notó que había empezado a sonar una canción bailable en el pub, y mucho menos que Jaime le estaba teniendo una mano para ir a la pista.</p><p>―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonta ahora que él la miraba evidentemente confundido.</p><p>―Que si te gustaría bailar conmigo ―repitió, con expresión divertida y sin dejar de tenderle la mano.</p><p>―Seguro ―respondió ella, luego de decidir que su oferta era sincera, levantándose con él.</p><p>Con los tacones le sacaba algunos centímetros de altura, pero aquello le permitió notar que su diferencia de estatura tampoco era mucha. Sus manos fuertes se afianzaron en su cintura, mientras que las de ella se posaron en los esculpidos brazos que la rodearon, cuyo aroma la embriagó al instante, haciéndole olvidar por un momento las atentas miradas de todos los ocupantes de la mesa de donde ambos provenían. Estaba convencida de que Sansa, Margaery y las chicas iban a bombardearla con preguntas sobre sus aparentes conquistas de una sola noche, pero aquello la tenía sin cuidado de momento al no poder pensar en otra cosa que el hombre que la estaba sosteniendo.</p><p>La música era suave y les permitió balancearse durante un rato bastante largo en el que él empezó a preguntarle cosas triviales sobre su vida y su trabajo, haciéndola reír, de paso, con comentarios divertidos sobre sus compañeros de trabajo (abogados todos) y sobre sí mismo, asegurando que ella había logrado cautivarlos a él y a sus amigos gracias a sus ojos, e increíblemente ella también le creyó.</p><p>―Lo digo en serio, moza, cuando entraste fue inevitable que los tres nos quedáramos en suspenso y decidiéramos organizar este torneo imaginario por tu atención.</p><p>―¿Acaso estás diciéndome que hicieron una apuesta sobre mí? ―Por un instante, Brienne se sintió dolida. Fue inevitable que recordara aquel mal trago que había pasado en su adolescencia, pero una vez que Jaime se apresuró a contarle cómo logró cautivarlos a él, a Oberyn y a Tormund, Brienne no tuvo más remedio que reír nerviosamente por lo hilarante de la situación.</p><p>―No te rías que estoy hablando en serio. Tuve que tragarme con impaciencia el momento en que cada uno de esos idiotas trató de seducirte ―dijo él, afianzando el agarre sobre su cintura―. Aunque no hubiera necesitado el incentivo de la competencia para acercarme a ti de todos modos ―le susurró al oído, y Brienne sintió cómo se le erizaban los vellos del cuello―, y lamentablemente para mí, ellos tampoco lo necesitaron.</p><p>―¿Debería creerte? ―preguntó ella mirándolo directamente y sintiendo como el calor de sus cuerpos unidos por el baile y el delicioso aroma de su perfume la mareaban levemente. Ni siquiera el licor había tenido tal efecto en ella hasta el momento.</p><p>―Golpéame, bésame o llámame mentiroso, moza. No cambiará el hecho de que lo que te digo es cierto.</p><p>Brienne sonrió ante la insinuación de Jaime sobre un beso que parecía estar dispuesto a darle si ella cediera ante tan tentación. Sus labios lucían perfectamente besables y dispuestos para ella, pero, a decir verdad, sentía que este no era el momento, especialmente porque aún no podía procesar del todo lo que estaba pasando. Era increíble que esto estuviera sucediéndole. Este tipo de cosas les pasaban a chicas como Margaery, Daenerys o Sansa que eran hermosas y lucían indudablemente femeninas. Incluso a Asha, con todo y su preferencia sexual por las mujeres, pero no a ella que era una chica lo suficientemente masculina como para haber sido confundida con un médico varón en varias ocasiones.</p><p>Por primera vez en toda la noche, Brienne recordó las palabras de sus amigas sobre disfrutar de su momento y dejarse llevar, y no las sintió ajenas, sino que se identificó totalmente con ellas. Podía no ser hermosa como sus amigas, pero había logrado llamar la atención de estos tres guapos hombres al mostrar otro lado de sí misma que también le pertenecía a ella y que había querido guardar debajo de sus uniformes de trabajo y su bata como si fueran un escudo que la protegieran del mundo, cuando solo estaba ocultando una parte de su ser que clamaba por aflorar.</p><p>Esta noche se permitiría sentirse atractiva y sexy (independientemente de que hubiera necesitado que se lo hicieran ver) y ahora estaba segura de que merecía las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de estos hombres que parecían querer darle la oportunidad de explorar una faceta de su vida que se había negado hasta el momento, porque Jaime, increíblemente, también lucía sincero al respecto.</p><p>Brienne le sonrió atrevidamente colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jaime para bailar la siguiente canción que había sonado en el lugar. ―¿Y tú no vas a pedir mi número de teléfono?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>¿Con quién te vas? Tengo la curiosidad</em> <em><br/>Dime si soy yo, dame la oportunidad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Cuando el grupo de mujeres se retiraba del pub (con miles de preguntas y bastante licor en su sistema como la mayoría pudo ver), Brienne, un poco más empoderada para total alegría de sus amigas, le dio un trozo de papel irregular, facilitado por el barman, a cada uno de los hombres que la habían cortejado durante la velada, cuyos rostros lucieron confusos momentáneamente ante la incertidumbre del triunfo sobre sus oponentes. Aparentemente había decidido seguirles el juego al ver que todo el asunto era divertido y que gracias a la tontería del torneo por su atención había pasado una velada más interesante de lo que esperaba. Cada trozo fue a parar al bolsillo de sus respectivos pantalones, impacientes por definir quien había sido el ganador del teléfono de la rubia y aún más, de su interés y cuando las chicas se perdieron de vista, todos en la mesa lo supieron: Tyrion Lannister lo había hecho a propósito como siempre.</p><hr/><p>Después de pocas horas de sueño para su gusto, un leve dolor de cabeza a causa de la falta de descanso y la confusión propia de los recuerdos vívidos que tenía Brienne sobre su loca noche anterior, su teléfono sonó mostrando un número desconocido en la pantalla, y, aunque tardó unos segundos en contestar, estaba segura de no estar equivocada al saber quién estaba llamándola tan temprano en la mañana de su día libre.</p><p>―¿Hola? ―preguntó al pulsar la tecla verde para acceder a la comunicación.</p><p>―Hola, moza ―respondió una voz profunda al otro lado de la línea―. Espero que estés despierta porque estaba pensando en invitarte a desayunar.</p><p>―¿Sabes qué hora es? La gente normal que sale a beber hasta muy tarde en la noche no se levanta temprano al día siguiente y menos para lidiar con un hombre como tú ―se quejó―. Y te dije que mi nombre es Brienne, no moza.</p><p>―Y yo te dije que «moza» te queda mejor. Además, no hay hombres como yo, Brienne Tarth, solo yo. ―Brienne puso los ojos en blanco y pudo sentir a Jaime Lannister sonreír con sus estúpidos y sexys labios a través del teléfono.</p><p>―Espero que valga la pena el esfuerzo.</p><p>―Te aseguro que valdrá la pena.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, literalmente es mi primer escrito propio sobre esta pareja (hasta ahora solo había hecho traducciones) y espero sinceramente que no me haya ido tan mal. Aclaro que serán oneshots sin conexión con temas que me rondan en la cabeza desde hace días y el primer capítulo en particular es un songfic basado en la canción "Bella y sensual" de Romeo Santos, Daddy Yankee y  Nicky Jam.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>